<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813177">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine'>ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February 19. Guardian: To guard someone or something with all your might is noble. It can also be a pain in the butt. Everyone has things they want to protect. Tell us about your character's struggles as a guardian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Knight." He watched her lips twitch in annoyance as she sat down on a chair across from him, arms crossed on her chest — like an offended toddler, with a tiny pout and soft grunts. He wasn't much more enthusiastic about this conversation either, aware how much Nora valued her independence; but one more of these stunts and they wouldn't be able to have this talk. "We need to revise your tactics."
</p><p>He was her supervisor and it was his responsibility to keep her safe — from herself just as much as hostiles. She was the most remarkable fighter he's seen, considering she was a civilian two centuries behind — and one of the most reckless at that. There wasn't an assignment probably where her stubbornness kept her out of crossfire; and that was usually after she tried to diffuse the situation through diplomacy. He had to admit though that Nora had a talent for it and talked her way out of this conversation many times before, too — but there was more at stake than the life of a Brotherhood Knight.
</p><p>"I'm listening." There was angry remark on the tip of his tongue but he held back, forcing his frustration down — he needed to keep a level head. Her eyes were cast down at the table between them, unwilling to meet his gaze. A few month or even a year ago he'd consider this kind of behavior from one of his squad members as disrespect but he chalked it up as discomfort due to her past — this couldn't have been better than listening to soldiers boasting about their successes at social functions she attended with her late husband. He could only guess what sort of painful memories it brought up.
</p><p>"Running into the fight with guns blazing is not a plan of attack." He watched Nora jump up from behind cover too many times, running into the open — the sounds of bullets ricocheting off of her power armor mixing with her shots. <i>At least she was in a full set of armor</i>, he usually assured himself with — the biggest trouble she would be in is if someone managed to blow the fusion core. Small chance but not a risk he wanted to keep taking. "You might feel invincible in that armor but you're not."
</p><p>Maybe invincible was the last thing she felt — he's seen the puncture marks on her arm. He never caught her and gave her the benefit of doubt that it was from Med-X or Stimpaks — but Nora was stubborn and would much rather deal with her pain on her own than admit a weakness and ask for help. She used chems even before, Mentats mostly with the occasional Cateye or Buffout that could pass off as helpful, but it got worse since she returned from the Institute — but this was a conversation for another time.
</p><p>"Look, if you worry I'm trying to kill myself, don't." <i>But how could he not when Nora wasn't just a soldier to him?</i> She grew on him with her sarcastic remarks and inappropriate comments, with all the smirks, winks and teasing he couldn't put his finger on or reply to adequately — he was slow to realize and reluctant to admit even to himself that he had feelings for her. Maybe it wasn't love, just infatuation with a woman that would only be part of his life temporarily, just until she swept through his mind and left his thoughts and emotions in disarray. "Or, if you're done with babysitting me, I can find someone else to travel with."
</p><p>It was true she could be frustrating but for the most part he enjoyed her company — it wasn't a chore to travel with her. Maybe it was a selfish thought but he didn't want Nora to travel with someone else — concerned her self-endangering tendencies would be overlooked or, even worse, encouraged. And he didn't want her to be away when all he wanted was to be close to her; regardless of what decorum and rules dictated.
</p><p>"That won't be necessary. I promised to stay by your side and protect you." His breath caught in his throat as he took Nora's hand softly, running his thumb against the back of her hand — expecting her to pull away. She just watched with eyes wide and lips parted, frozen in place — as if she was surprised by her own inaction, too. Her gaze finally met his own; insecurity and shame written into them. "I'm here for you, Nora. Whatever you need."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>